my story just for you
by epildedo
Summary: Sungmin namja kesepian menuangkan keinginan terdalamnya melaui tulisan bad summary Kyumin


Oneshoot/my story just for you/ff kyumin

Summary:Sungmin namja kesepian menuangkan keinginan terdalamnya melaui tulisan

RATED: T di sini gak jd M hehehe

AUTHOR:CHOSUNGMI (dedo)

CHAPTER 1

WARNING:YAOI,Gaje,Abal-abal, ,penggunaan kata yang tidak benar

Genre:romance, brothership,sad

Couple:kyumin always to be *dibakar readers

**Ini murni ide gaje saya ,jika ada kesamaan cerita minhae,itu bukanlah suatu unsur kesengajaan.**

**oneshoot lagi setelah kimchi!my love ,minhae saya sebenarnya punya ff lain yang berchapter tapi apa daya saya gak tahu caranya publish per-chapter takut nanti tepar di mana2 dan gak jadi satu kyak ff milik author2 lainnya ,mungkin karena saya masih dalam proses mencoba *author ketahuan oo'nnya,hehe**

**klo ada yang mau ngasih saran cara publish ff series ,saya akan sangat berterima kasih == maunya*readers:gak suka ff sampahmu *author nangis jijay**

**repyu~semangat yow,biar setelah UN author bisa balas dendam bikin ff ENCEH*semprot kemenyan buat para readers**

**no siders ne~**

**repyu 1 titik pun buat author nangis terharu**

HAPPY READING^_^

.

.

Yang gak suka YAOI,tolong jangan menyiksa diri anda untuk membaca cerita ini,

lope my readers ^^

.

.

_**.**_

_**Tiba-tiba musim dingin datang**_

_**salju berwarna putih mungil mulai turun dengan cantiknya**_

_**di kota ilsan**_

_**bunga nanakomado mulai mengepakkan semua kelopaknya**_

_**ketika merasa tergantikan oleh kilau salju dingin **_

_**yang menerpa seluruh tangkainya**_

.

.

.

Normal pov

"tulisan tentang ummaku dan appaku,Han songsaengnim?"ucap seorang namja manis tersebut dengan terbengong

"ne Lee Sungmin,tulis saja apa yang kamu fikirkan seperti biasa untuk memulai tulisan karanganmu.

Voting dari semua guru menetapkan kamu dan seorang lagi dari kelas 9-B bernama Zhoumi

Untuk mengikuti lomba ini,jangan khawatir pikirkan dengan hati-hati kemudian tuangkan dalam tulisan"ucap guru tersebut seraya tersenyum manis

Berbeda sekali dengan respon namja bernama Lee sungmin yang telah tertunduk dalam

Meremas ujung bajunya erat

'apa yang jangan khawatir?apa yang akan kutulis'gerutu sungmin dalam hati

.

.

**.**

Normal pov end~

.

.

Sungmin pov

"menyebalkan"aku terus mengumpat dalam hati menerobos salju yang tengah turun lebat tanpa menggunakan payung,kalian pasti akan bertanya –tanya mengapa aku menjadi sangat cemas dan kesal ketika Han songsaenim menunjukku untuk mengikuti lomba mengarang,

Jangan salah paham semua orang tahu bahwa aku cukup pintar dalam mengarang cerita dan menulis puisi,tapi yang membuatku keberatan mengapa mereka memilih tema tentang orang tua?aku bahkan tak pernah mengenal kata **Kasih umma ataupun kasih appa**

Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan tentang diriku

Namaku lee sungmin berumur 15 tahun aku bersekolah di

SKY ILSAN Junior High School Korea= = *Author mulai ngarang bebas

Anak tunggal dari Lee Jinki dan lee Victoria ,

Appa ku seorang Duta besar yang mewakili Korea Selatan di Jepang

Sedangkan ummaku adalah seorang aktris sekaligus penyanyi Girlband dan Solo

Yang berpusat pada kota Seoul

Appa dan ummaku telah lama bercerai 5 tahun silam dikarenakan kesibukan dan keegoisan mereka

Hak anak diberikan pada umma saat perceraian kedua orang tuaku

Tetapi aku tidak benar-benar tinggal bersama umma

Aku diasuh oleh pengasuhku sejak kecil bernama

Kim Leeteuk ahjumma kami tinggal di rumah megah milik Appa di Ilsan bersama

Para maid-maid Appa yang lain

dikarenakan ,kalian tahu kan

Ummaku adalah seorang publik figur ,yang tak akan mau terlibat skandal

Pernikahan appa dan ummaku pun bukan pernikahan yang sah dimata hukum

Jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa kehadiranku di dunia ini disembunyikan dan status ummaku masihlah seorang gadis

"tidak mungkan aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya?"aku mengerutu untuk yang kesekian kali

Seraya menendang-nendang salju yang menghalangi jalanku

"masa aku akan menulis bahwa aku tidak pernah makan masakan ummaku,ummaku adalah orang yang

Bangun paling telat jika iya dapat pulang ke rumah dan begitu bangun berdandan cantik memakai aksesoris berpakaian serba mini dan pergi bermain

Karenanya aku tidak pernah bilang 'selamat pagi'

Atau 'selamat datang' karena dia kelihatan selalu sibuk "semakin aku menjabarkan keseharian umma aku semakin merasa bahwa hari semakin dingin entah karena apa

'ugh putus asa sekali'

"sungmin-nah!"suara bass yang kukenal menyapaku dari arah berlawanan ,namja tampan dengan kulit seputih salju pucat,mata obsidian yang tajam namun lembut ,rambut karamel yang sedikit berantakan ,bibir tebal berwarna merah membuat ia nampak mempesona di antara kemilau salju yang turun bersamaan ,namja yang 3 tahun ini telah menjadi tumpuan kasihku selain leeteuk ahjumma

"kyuhyun!"aku langsung berhambur ke pelukannya perbedaan tinggi serta postur tubuh ku yang lebih pendek darinya membuat aku seperti seorang dongsaengnya padahal aku lebih tua darinya 4 tahun

"kenapa buru-buru pulang changi?"kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan kami

Hangat itulah yang saat ini kurasakan

"aku ada tugas kyu~,lagipula kau akan mengikuti bimbingan olimpiade matematika kan?"aku menatapnya menyelidik jangan-jangan dia kabur lagi dari bimbingannya

"aku memang masih ada bimbingan"ucapnya santai

"lalu?"

"kabur"

"sudah kuduga"aku mendengus sebal

"jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu changia,kau berusaha menggodaku ya?"kyuhyun terkekeh pelan seolah datar ,tapi tak kupungkiri ada kilatan nafsu di antara warna mata coklat terang yang mulai meredup

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mencapai wajahku

Menyadari itu aku hanya dapat menutup kedua mataku kemudian menunggu

Chu~

Dan untuk kelima kalinya dalam satu hari ini kyuhyun kembali menciumku

Ha...dia memang bocah kelewat mesum

dengan namjachingu yaitu aku yang juga telah tertular virus mesum tersebut=.=

'tapi'

Aku memperdalam ciuman kami ,menggengam tautan jari kami semakin erat

'jika tidak ada kyuhyun dan Teeukie ahjumma maka aku pasti akan menjadi orang yang benar benar terjerat dalam jurang hitam yang dinamakan kesendirian'

.

.

_**ketika bunga nanakomado dengan tulus menjulurkan daunnya**_

_**menangkap sang salju mungil yang mulai meleburkan dirinya**_

_**karena...**_

_**bunga nanakomado adalah tempat terakhir **_

_**sang salju untuk melepas lelah**_

END#PLAK,

#*author digibang readers

Oke,lanjut...^O^

.

.

.

**Sungmin pov end**

Skip time..

**Normal pov**

Tok tok tok

"tuan muda"suara lembut menyapa pendengaran sungmin ketika hendak memejamkan kedua matanya

"ne?"sungmin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tetapi masih enggan untuk menuju pintu kamarnya

"nyonya besar menunggu anda di ruang makan" seketika mata sungmin terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan leeteuk

"mwo!umma?"sungmin tersenyum lebar bukan berlari cepat untuk membuka pintu namja manis itu

Secepat kilat menyambar telp genggamnya dan nampak menekan tak sabaran tombol-tombol di layar touchscreen-nya

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun side~

Drrrrrt drtttt...

Namja tampan yang tengah fokus pada pspnya

Segera mem-pause gamenya dan membaca pesan dari seseorang

**From: my bunny changiya**

**Kyu~nnie**

**Ummaku datang! ^V^**

namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menekan tombol handphonenya

**To: my bunny changiya**

**== aku merasa di duakan nih.**

**Tapi tidak apalah.**

**Oh ya**

**Jangan lupa besok aku akan menjemputmu**

**:***

_Send_

Tak lama handphone kyuhyun berdering kembali

Menandakan sebuah e-mail masuk

Kyuhyun segera membuka pesan tersebut

**From : my bunny changiya**

**Hei jangan begitu!**

**Ok arraseo**

**Aku tunggu kyu~**

**:***

Kyuhyun side end~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta bunga nanakomado pada sang salju**

**Mengalahkan sang salju untuk memandang terlalu jauh**

**Bahkan berpalingpun sang salju merasa tak mampu**

**.**

**.**

"HIKS...HIKS... KYU!"sungmin berlari kencang membuka pintu pagar besi rumahnya dengan kasar

Dan berhambur menabrak tubuh jangkung kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat

"eh ,waeyo changiya?"kyuhyun yang menyadari sungmin tengah menangis mulai panik dan

Menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang putih pucat pada wajah baby face milik sungmin, kyuhyun dengan cepat tiba di kediaman sungmin

diKarenakan Selang 2 jam pengiriman e-mail dari sungmin ,kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh suara tangis sungmin yang menghubunginya,meminta sang kekasih untuk menemuinya segera

" LEE SUNGMIN!"suara teriakan seorang yeoja dari dalam rumah megah tersebut membuat tubuh mungil sungmin

Menegang,sontak wajah tersebut berubah menjadi nada ketakutan

"kyuuuu~... kyu~,hiks umma jahat hiks"suara sungmin terdengar memilukan

Membuat kejeniusan kyuhyun dapat menangkap maksud sungmin dan membawa

Namja manis itu masuk ke mobil Sport merahnya,memutuskan untuk membawa sungmin ke apartemennya saja

.

.

.

.

"ng...hmmmm"sungmin meleguh ketika kyuhyun kembali menciumnya lembut

Setelah kyuhyun sampai pada sebrang jalan apartemennya

Kyuhyun masih mendengar sungmin menangis sesegukan membuat kyuhyun

Mencium sungmin untuk menenangkan namja manis terebut

**Flashback on**

"umma akan menikah secara sah dengan kekasih umma"malam itu victoria memandang sungmin

Dengan datar ketika melihat raut sang aegya menegang dan memandang nanar dirinya

,tapi victoria memilih tidak peduli dengan keadaan sang anak dan memilih melanjutkan kata-katanya

"junsu ahjusshi adalah namja yang akan segera menjadi appamu,arraseo?"mendengar lanjutan penuturan tersebut sungmin hanya tersenyum getir dengan semakin menggenggam alat makannya dengan erat

Sungmin bukan anak yang tidak peduli tentang kehidupan orang tuanya

Bahkan setiap hari namja manis itu selalu memantau keadaan apapun dari sang umma

Bahkan sungmin mengetahui bahwa sang umma suka bergonta ganti pasangan begitu pula dengan sang appa yang telah mempunyai keluarga baru di jepang

_**Han songsaenim apa yang harus ku tulis ketika kehidupan bahagia keluargaku diibaratkan hanya sebuah kepalsuan**_

_**Mengapa Tuhan mengirimkan orang tua seperti mereka untukku**_

_**Mengapa kasih sayang mereka seakan debu yang terlihat lembut tapi sangatlah kotor**_

Sungmin hanya dapat menjerit pilu dan marah dalam hati

"kami akan membuat gosip baru,bahwa kau adalah anak adopsi dari umma dan junsu ahjusshi ketika kami telah menikah nanti"

Cukup sudah, sungmin segera berdiri kasar dari tempat duduknya seraya membanting garpu dan memandang benci sang umma,ini sudah melewati batas

"terserah apa yang ingin anda lakukan victoria-shii,saya mengucapkan selamat atas

Kebahagiaan yang akan anda dapatkan,tapi ketahuilah bahwa saya tidak pernah akan menjadi putra dari siapapun"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"victoria menjerit marah ketika sungmin berbalik meninggalkannya

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan sang umma

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut melewati leeteuk yang tengah memandang sendu sang tuan muda

Sungmin berlari keluar dari rumah menuju pekarangan depan rumahnya kemudian bersembunyi di balik besarnya pohon nanakomado miliknya

menelpon kyuhyun dan menunggu sang kekasih datang

**flash back end**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin pov~**

"lee sungmin apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tenggang waktu untuk mengumpulkan"

Tanpa berkata apapun aku menyerahkan lembaran karanganku pada Han songsaenim ,aku sudah memutuskan untuk menulis itu ,tak peduli umma maupun appa akan merespon seperti apa

Karena

Aku

Tidak

Akan

Pernah

Dicintai oleh orang tuaku sendiri

Aku tidak diinginkan

**Sungmin pov end.**

.

.

**Normal pov~**

**3 days later**

"HYUUUUUUNG"suara cempreng cetar nan membahana*jiaaaaaa author kena gemplang riders

*bungkuk2 minta maap

Membuat sungmin menoleh pada sumber suara dasyat tersebut

Terlihat namja imut dengan namja emo berjalan mendekati sungmin

"ah,anneyong wookie-ah yesung hyung"sungmin menyapa sopan teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut

"HYUNG!KARANGAN MU RANGKING SATU DAN MASUK MAJALAH TERKENAL DI SEOUL!"tanpa menjawab sapaan dari sungmin namja bernama ryeewook tersebut kembali berteriak senang seraya menunjuk-nunjuk majalah yang dimaksud,sedangkan namja bernama yesung itu hanya geleng –geleng melihat tingkah namja manis tersebut

"gomawo,aku senang sekali"dan hanya ditanggapi miris oleh sang pemenang

'**Hatiku terasa beku'.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Musim dingin bulan ini

Begitu banyak turun salju

Appaku selalu mengajakku bermain salju di pekarangan rumah

Membuat gulungan bola salju besar ,membuat boneka salju,dan bermain perang ketika selesai membuat bola salju kecil yang banyak

Dan ummaku tertawa senang melihat kami dari kejauhan

Ketika beliau tengah membuat makanan dan minuman yang hangat

Ketika selesai umma segera memanggil appa dan aku untuk makan bersama

Aku dan appa tertawa bahagia memuji masakan umma yang kelewat lezat

Musim salju adalah musim yang terdingin untuk manusia

Tapi bagiku musim dingin adalah musim yang hangat karena selalu melewatinya dengan pelukan

Umma dan appa

Serasa hangat

Wangi umma dan appa

Bagaikan lelehan salju yang berbaur dengan kesederhanaan rupa bunga nanakomado"kyuhyun tersenyum Miris setelah membaca hasil karangan sang kekasih

Sungmin hanya terdiam menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu

Sedangkan leeteuk tengah membelai lembut surai hitam milik anak asuhnya tersebut

Ketiga insan itu kembali terdiam di dalam ruang tamu yang megah

Malam ini sungmin memenutuskan untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya setelah mengetahui sang umma telah kembali ke seoul

"uh...terlihat menyedihkan sekali bukan?"sungmin mulai tersenyum sedih memandang ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan leeteuk dan kyuhyun

"tidak juga,kurasa karangan dari hati itu merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi seorang lee sungmin,lagi pula setelah membaca karanganmu victoria ahjumma dan jinki ahjusshi mengucapkan selamat dan meminta maaf kemudian berjanji besok lusa akan membawamu jalan-jalan?"

kyuhyun tersenyum lembut berjalan mendekati sungmin dan leeteuk yang tengah duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapannya

"TERSERAH!aku nulisnya sambil melihatmu dan leeteuk ahjumma!"

sungmin merajuk imut mencoba tidak peduli tetapi dalam hati ,namja manis itu bersorak senang ketika mengetahui kedua orang tua kandungnya akan datang berkunjung dan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama besok lusa

kyuhyun menyeringai dan leeteuk terkekeh pelan keduanya cukup terharu dan terkejut mendengar pernyataan polos yang sungmin ucapkan

Chup

Dengan kurang ajarnya kyuhyun mencium bibir shape M milik sungmin

Tanpa mempedulikan leeteuk yang telah pias dan melotot kaget

.

.

.

**END**

**Gomawo sudah mau membaca dan mampir ke akun saya**

**no siders ne~**

**repyu 1 titik pun buat author nangis terharu^^**

**dan jadi semangat ngeluangin waktu buat ff**

**khususnya**

**ENCEEEH**

***author dirajam readers *readers:tobat ,ini ff kan rating T thor**

***author:iklan dikit g apa2 kan?**


End file.
